Precious Time
by Animorphia
Summary: A sequel for the previous one-shot, Pregnancy Woes, hope you guys like it Please read, review and I want to thank you for supporting me throughout the days of writing


**Author's Note: Hey there, everybody! Here's a one-shot to satisfy your reading appetite before I update my ongoing story, Black and White. I know I've said that I will update it, but I'm still working on it. So don't you worry! Anyway, this is a sequel for the previous story, Pregnancy Woes. I kinda got some ideas popping up and I couldn't help to write a sequel for it~ Please R &R and I hope you like it~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

This is what he get when he agreed to go the supermarket to buy eggs after his long day at work. Seriously, she just said buy eggs a minute ago, but why did it suddenly came to this? Standing at the baby aisle in his black suit, a hand holding the phone near his ear whilst he scanned the racks of baby's diapers in different brands. A few mothers along the aisle gave him an look over and some odd gaze on his figure. He really isn't the best state to be called a loving husband who helped his wife buy baby's diapers with a smile on his face. No. His lips formed a permanent frown, his brows was furrowed in annoyance and his aura definitely gave people a fright. It looks to kill, the mothers was scared to get close to the aisle he's standing at and clearly avoid him at all cost. Unfortunately, he had just lost a case today and it stressed him out to no end when he noticed his opponent had the best of him. Afterward he buried himself in paperwork lost in time until his wife messaged him to buy eggs after his work. It was then he realised he wad been working overtime and was already an hour late to go back home. Along the way home, he went to buy the eggs for his wife at a supermarket and was ready to check out before his wife called him to buy other things. There's a list of it.

"I thought you just told me to get the eggs only," He grumbled grumpily, not happy that he had to prolong his grocery shopping.

"Well, I just checked Ryuu's diapers were nearing to none and I thought you can buy some of the things along the way. It's only a few things you need to get," Momo said tersely, ignoring her husband grumpiness.

"Fine, fine. Just tell me the things I need to get," He spoke hastily, he really wanted to go home badly and rest his tired limbs.

However, his wife had making it difficult for him to get back home with ease, Momo listed the things for him to buy and his tired brain can't comprehend the words she had just said.

"Did you get all of that?" His wife voice broken through his blank mind, he had zoned out once she started listing the things he needs to buy.

"No..." He drawled.

Clearly he did not get what she just said.

She rebuked, "You can remember a whole book of laws but you can't remember a few things to buy. I thought you had the greatest brain, Toushiro."

"It's in my job description to remember the laws, Momo. You can't have a lawyer who don't even know the laws himself, right?"

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with that but I'm going to repeat this final time for you because I'm tired of repeating the third time."

"Go on,"

"Okay, first the eggs, you already knew. Then milk, butter, the cornflakes cereal that I like, a loaf of wheat bread, toilet paper, dishwashing liquid, baby wipes, baby powder, milk powder and Ryuu's diapers, clear?"

"The only thing I remembered was the eggs and baby diapers." He replied truthfully, she groaned through the line in crushing defeat.

Before he let her speak, he pinched the bridge his nose and glanced at racks filled with different kinds of baby diapers as he interjected bluntly.

"Momo, just tell me what brand of the diapers Ryuu is wearing first because I'm already at the baby's aisle standing here like a idiot,"

He could hear heard huffed exasperatedly through the line, "Fine, you incompetent husband of mine. It's 'Drypers', you need to get L size for Ryuu."

"L size? Does Ryuu got that big of butt inherited from you?" He snorted while grabbing a pack of diapers from the rack and put it in the trolley with the eggs.

"You take that back! I do not have a big butt! You have!" She exclaimed,

"Really? Been checking me out lately?" He teased,

She screeched in embarrassment, "What?! No! You jerk! Ugh, I hate you! I want to break up right now!"

"Momo, we're married." He reminded her while he rehearse the list of things inside his head.

"Then I want a divorce! I'm going to call my lawyer and I'm taking over child custody on Ryuu and our unborn child! You insolent jerk!"

"You're calling me and I'm a lawyer, is that count?" He replied fluently,

"No, you butt head! Argh! Why are you are so infuriating?!"

"You tell me," He said boringly, his phone on his ear between his shoulder ignoring the continuous ranting of his wife on the line as he went to grab the baby wipes and baby powder.

He examined the price of the baby powder and interrupted her babble, "Does it have to be so expensive with the baby powder brand _you_ choose?"

She snapped, "Deal with it, because I'm not risking our son getting skin cancer if I used the cheap brands with low quality. Did you see the news when the parents was using the wrong skin products on their child that caused sensitive skin disease?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're over thinking too much, Momo,"

"I'm only thinking about the health and safety of our son, Toushiro," She retorted while he then went towards the milk powder racks.

"What kind of milk powder brand was it again?" He asked,

"'Dutch Lady', remembered it's the one with the blue lid, and you need to get the one labelled for 1 until 3 years old," She told him while he scanned the racks of milk powder.

"Why do you change to this brand anyway? You're going to confuse the hell out of me," He complained, grabbing the milk powder container his wife had specifically describe.

"Because I want Ryuu to have enough nutrition and this brand is the best one I've seen so far, it's better than the last one," She explained.

"The commercial are just exaggerating, it's not like he'll grow a second brain to boost his intelligence just by drinking it," He said sarcastically, making his way down the dairy products aisle after getting the dishwashing liquid and toilet paper.

"I want the best for him, he's a delicate little thing,"

"So is my wallet." He mumbled while checking the expiration date of the milk.

He added, "By the way, Momo, Ryuu is already three,"

"He is still my perfect precious little baby even when he grow up!" She squealed loudly while he pulled the phone away from his ear, fearing the damage of his ear drums.

God. Woman and their hormones.

He continued grabbing the things on the list when she suddenly stopped praising their son and wondered out loud her thoughts after she recovered her senses. "By the way, Toushiro... I meant to ask, did you even remembered what you need to buy in the first place?"

"Eggs, milk, butter, cornflakes cereal, a loaf of wheat bread, toilet paper, dishwashing liquid, baby wipes, baby powder, milk powder and Ryuu's diapers. Sounds about right?" He confirmed and smirked in amusement.

The other line was silent for a moment.

"You're messing with me this whole time?"

He snickered, she finally got it. "Maybe."

Then he heard her gasped in realisation, Toushiro could already picture her face confront with disbelief and anger inside his head. It's hilarious.

"Oh my god! Toushiro! You pig!" She yelled.

"I just got out of work, I do smell like a pig," He remarked smartly,

"You are getting me my favourite chocolate if you're going to sleep on the bed tonight,"

Ignoring her empty threats that he had gotten used to, he reasoned with his wife, "Momo, didn't the doctor told you to lay off eating junk foods because you gained weight recently?"

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" She hissed.

Not completely fazed by her straightforward assumption, he replied calmly. "It's not me, it's the doctor who said that,"

"But you implied it, you think I'm fat, don't you?" She pressed on,

"No, I said that you need to lay off junk food." He defended himself. The perks of being a lawyer have it's advantage when Momo was being unreasonable.

She pouted, not wanting to reason with her husband of a lawyer. "Okay, well, fine. The important thing is I really want chocolate! Please, I'm craving it already... or else you'll be labelled as a horrible husband,"

"I may be horrible but I'm not that horrible to let you jeopardise your health."

"Just this once! Please..."

"No. It's for your own good,"

In her second pregnancy, Momo became agitated easily and very enthusiastic in food. But, he became custom since the first time she was pregnant with their first child, Ryuusuke. He somehow managed to handle his hormonal pregnant wife. It just sometimes, she was making him difficult to control her diet and her craving wasn't helping either, like now.

She whined persistently, "No, Toushiro! Pretty please, I'll try to lay off the snacks from now on. Please, please, please...!"

He massaged his temple and eventually relented to her plead, "Fine. But, you really need to control your appetites afterwards, I'll be watching your diet."

"Okie dokie!" Momo giggled and Toushiro shivered mentally.

"It made me wonder how fast your emotions change within a second, it's creeping me out."

"Blame the hormones, I'm eating for two here. And you're half the reason I'm carrying our number two inside of me."

"You think I don't know, I made it with you." He deadpanned while he counted the list of things inside the trolley and made his way to the cashier, not before he picked up her favourite chocolate.

"Yeah, yeah... Anyhoo, don't forget my chocolate! It's the one wit-"

He cut her off, "The golden colour wrapping chocolate ball with the most expensive price? I got it."

"That's the one, I'll see you back home with it! Love you!"

"Hn,"

* * *

He was at the front door with groceries in both hands, he shouted a 'I'm home' and then he could hear a pair of tiny footsteps came paddle closer. Toushiro just made his way into the living room when he was then tackled by his son who was eagerly waiting for him at home. His son, Ryuu latch onto his leg and beamed up to him with a big smile on his chubby face.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy home!" His son announced happily and Toushiro tiredness instantly vanished. He put down the groceries and his briefcase on the floor before he lifted his son into his arms gently whilst he kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, daddy's home." He grinned widely as Ryuu cried in delight.

Carrying his son in one arm and the other picking up the groceries, he went to the kitchen. Momo had her back to them as she cooked. She then turned to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips after he placed the groceries on the table.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home. Hope you didn't forget about my chocolate," She grinned,

"I didn't, your highness," He answered playfully,

She laughed and do a mock courtesy bow, "Thank you, kind sir. Now I'm making dinner for you so go get a shower before you eat,"

"Will do, our highness," He pecked her lips.

Leaning closer to him, she had smell a whiff of his body odour and made a face. "Ugh. You were right, you do smell bad. Right, Ryuu?"

Ryuu nodded, agreeing with his mother after he scrunched up his face in disgust when he purposely sniffed his father. "Daddy swell bad, weally bad like poop."

He pinched his son nose playfully. "I know, you little brat. You don't need to tell me that I smell like poop."

His son smiled cheekily in return while Momo smiled lovingly at the teasing father and son pair.

* * *

After a refreshing shower and a warm meal, Toushiro rest himself on the sofa with his wife beside him watching the tv while his son playing with his toys at a corner they set for him. Momo leaned on his shoulder as he placed his arms around her waist, her belly was swollen at her fourth month pregnancy.

"How's your day at work?"

"Horrible,"

Noticing his exhausted and frustrated face, she guessed. "You lost a case, didn't you?"

He blinked, "How did you know?"

"I won't be your wife if I couldn't figure out your mood. Besides it isn't hard to tell over the phone with your unusual grumpiness."

He sighed frustratingly, his hands went through his hair when he remembered his work. "I'm just a little upset, I didn't mean to be so grumpy,"

"It's alright, Toushiro. Remember you lost your case the very first time? You had people worried about you when you didn't pickup your phone, I went to your apartment to check on you and there you were depressed all by yourself,"

He only grunted in reply, burying his face in her hair.

Reminiscing the first time he lost a case, Toushiro had barricade himself inside his apartment, refusing any contacts from people as he mulled over his wounded pride and reputation that he had strive years to accomplished. The client family members had been harsh on him when he failed to defend his client from false accusation due to the lacking of evidence and not enough prove to turn the tables with the opposite party adequate informations, leading the imprisonment for his client. Toushiro felt responsibly guilty for his failure and confined himself for a week, until Momo came to mend and heal him back to his usual self.

"I hate it when I lose, this is the second." He muttered.

"You did your best on it so don't go putting much blame on yourself," She console her husband, she gave him a warm hug and caressed his back soothingly.

"I know, the man's family told me that too. At least I got him out of life imprisonment to twenty years of imprisonment." He sighed in defeat,

"That's good to hear. They were considerate enough to know you're doing your best to fight for your client," She smiled softly,

"Yeah. Better than the first case I lost." He frowned.

At the corner of the living room, Ryuusuke walked towards them with his dragon plushy in hand when he spotted a frown on his father's face. The boy was determined to make his father smile. Once he reached the sofa, he struggled to climb up by himself onto the sofa to his parents with his short stature. Sensing his struggle for awhile, Toushiro lifted him up and settled down on his lap. With a raised brow, he was wondering why his son stared at him weirdly, like he was calculating something inside his little mind. Then his son begin to narrate about his adventures while he was away at work, he listened t his son childishness of words and it quickly brighten his mood. When Toushiro's frown immediately turned upside down, Ryuu grinned brightly and cupped his father face in his little hands.

"Daddy smile! Mommy, I make Daddy smile!"

Momo giggled softly when he abruptly turned his father's head towards her with his hands pinching onto Toushiro's cheek. Not bothering his father twitches in pain at his sudden actions.

"Yes, you did. Ryuu such a good boy making your daddy smile," She patted her son's head warmly as he nodded furiously, proud of his work on making his father smile.

"Is Daddy happy?" Ryuusuke asked while he tilted his cute head at his father. He really can't get angry or annoyed at his son adorable face.

"I'm really really happy. Thank you, Ryuu," He smiled genuinely and nuzzled his son nose with his, his eyes softened when he met his son twinkle like eyes. He playfully lifted him up while Ryuusuke laughed giddily that made him chuckled heartily and Momo joining their laughter. All of his worries and distress at work vapour in thin air while he was with his wife and son. In addition of their another member that will be soon added into the family, he was ecstatic. Toushiro wouldn't mind spending time with them if he had leisure after his work, instead he won't mind staying with his family more than his work. He will quoted when people asked what does he do in his free time. Family first, Work second. It's his current principle from now on.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the supports, I will be updating my story soon and I'll see you then! Thank you!**


End file.
